


Thank God For Clowns

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee accidentally injures Karkat in a sopor-induced nightmare, and Karkat must clean up his blood before his moirail awakens and discovers his mutation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Clowns

“Wow, you’re actually the biggest fucking idiot, why do I talk to you?” 

Karkat strains against Gamzee’s weight as he helps his friend stumble into his hive. For a skinny little bastard, the drugged troll seemed to weigh a ton. 

“Because,” Gamzee mutters, “we are the best of bros, motherfucker. We make the greatest team.”

Karkat simply rolls his eyes and shoots a wary look at the rising sun. “C’mon, hurry up.”

—-

Gamzee falls asleep seconds after Karkat dumps him into the recuperacoon. There’s no way Karkat’s leaving his retarded best friend’s hive, not when dawn is quickly rising. It’s the fifth night in a row he’s had to drag Gamzee home. Sometimes he feels like getting Gamzee to quit is a wasteful effort, but there’s no way he’s going to let his best friend rot away from the effects of sopor slime. He sighs and rests his back against the recuperacoon. He’s too wired to sleep but rests his eyes anyway. 

“Hey, Karbro,” he hears Gamzee sputtering amongst the slime. “Move your fucking ass. Shit’s going down! Run, run, run!”

Karkat springs to his feet and peers into the slime. Ugh, he’s still asleep. The asshole is having a bad dream. 

“Shut up and sleep,” he whispers not unkindly. He reaches a hand out to stroke Gamzee’s hair. With a wild jerk, Gamzee ascends and punches Karkat straight in the nose. 

“What the fuck?” Karkat screeches, but Gamzee has gone back into the deepest of sleeps. Pain is shooting up his face but he barely registers it. He feels warmth pour down from his face and quickly tilts his head down so the blood splatters on the floor rather than on his shirt. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he hisses, rubbing at the blood on the floor with his shoe. He tilts his head back and squeezes his nose, ignoring the pounding of his blood-pusher. 

He glances at Gamzee— who is very much asleep— and then winces as that fucking mutant blood begins to seep from between his fingers. He pulls off his sweater and pushes it against his nose. He breathes quick and panicked breaths through his mouth as he continues to scrub at the bloody floor with his feet. He rips off his ruined shirt, and tosses it onto the floor. His nose has mostly stopped bleeding but the occasional drop falls onto the fabric. Karkat slumps down onto the floor. He wants to cry but knows that it would just release more unwanted red fluid. 

—-

When Gamzee awakens several hours later, he finds his sleeping moirail half-naked and curled up over a pool of red. 

“What a magical motherfucker,” he whispers. “All up and sleeping in a pile of miraculous grub sauce.”

He lifts Karkat into the recuperacoon and looks for a mop to clean up the ‘grub sauce’.

Thank god for stoner clowns.


End file.
